Calisto Calasanz
Calisto was born in 1415 and joined the Miltona Watch in 1430, aged 15 - 2 years before the age of majority of 17. When Philippe Cadron, Captain of the Watch retired in 1452 he named Calisto his successor. After Philippe's death in 1456, Calisto tried to go against his wishes and reunite the title of Mayor and Captain, but failed. In 1461 he engineered the election of his brother Antoni and the two held power until 1467, when Frederico Mas forced Antoni out of the Mayorship. Calisto himself fell from power the following year, replaced by the dashing Rafael Navarro. Calisto spent the last 11 years of his life as an outcast. Early Life Calisto Calasanz was born in 1415 to Vitor Calasanz, the great-nephew of Pietro Calasanz, and Mara. Several accounts tell us that he was an aggressive child, thus his joining of the Watch at age 15 seems logical. How he joined despite being under the age of 17 is unknown, but his stocky stature may have allowed him to pretend to be older. Miltona Watch Rise A powerful swordsman, he quickly drew the eye of Philippe Cadron, Captain of the Watch. Philippe quickly realised that while brawny, Calisto was reasonably cunning as well. Thus Philippe formed a relationship with Calisto, raising him to the position of Sergeant at just 17. Here, Calisto acted as Philippe's enforcer for the next 15 years - his rise seemed to have stopped. Yet in 1448 Philippe made him second lieutenant and, soon after, first lieutenant. From this position Calisto took over the majority of the ageing Philippe. Thus when Philippe made his surprise retirement, Calisto was the obvious successor. Vying for Power Upon retirement, Philippe named Calisto his successor, a step away from the tradition of the Watch electing their Captain. Calisto seemed set to be Philippe's successor as Mayor as well, making him ruler of Miltona. Yet if anything, by retiring as Captain but not as Mayor, Philippe once again separated these roles. He ensured this in 1454, when he endorsed his long term critic Frederico Mas for the Mayorship in the event of his death, stating that the position of Captain and Mayor should remain separated. Calisto was furious yet refused to challenge Philippe, afraid of losing his position as Captain. Thus Philippe died with a rift between him and his prodigy Calisto. Following Philippe's death in 1456, Calisto defied his wishes and ran for Mayor, but was crushed by Frederico. Antoni Calasanz Following this defeat, Calisto began to plan his second attempt at gaining power. Realising he could not overtly hold the title of Mayor and Captain, Calisto enlisted the help of his younger brother Antoni. In the 1461 election Antoni ran against Frederico and with his emphasis on some of Frederico's anti-Cadron policies, gained some popularity. Calisto used the watch, who supervised the election, to ensure that his brother won. Thus in 1461 Antoni became Mayor, and Calisto was now the most powerful man in Miltona. By 1466 both Antoni's popularity with the people and Calisto's popularity with the watch were seriously waning and rather than risk losing an election, Antoni announced himself mayor in perpetuity, suggesting that Cadron had never intended a return to regular elections. Calisto declared the Watch's support for Antoni but the people were furious. Dissent grew until the following year Frederico led a mob of townspeople to the house of Antoni, forcing him to declare an election. Calisto had the Watch retake Antoni and declared the election illegitimate, but it soon became clear that he did not have the support of the watch, and a week later he declared the election legitimate. Frederico won with an overwhelming majority and Antoni came third, losing to dashing young watch member Rafael Navarro as well. Fall Following the fall of Antoni, there was dissent among the members of the Watch. Many had been angered by Calisto's actions, but there were still several men, especially leaders, left from Cadron's time who supported Calisto. At the heart of the anti-Calisto group was the dashing Sergeant Rafael Navarro, a talented swordsman who had led a small contingent of watch members that had joined the mob against Antoni. In 1468, Calisto attempted to strengthen his position by demoting the young sergeant for a minor indiscretion (involving a stunning young lady). Rafael stormed into the training ground, currently full of young watch men, and announced that the time had come for change. Some 15 watch men followed Rafael to Calisto's room where they demanded his resignation. Calisto refused, and ordered them arrested. Unfortunately for him, when swords were drawn he found he had even less support than anticipated, and he retired from the watch. Late-Life Following his fall from power, Calisto spent the next few years in Miltona, running unsuccessfully for mayor in 1472. Following his loss he moved to a farm outside the town where he spent the rest of his days living as an outcast.Category:Miltona Watch Category:Middleton Category:Dead people Category:Captains of the Miltona Watch